Cherished Moments
by LoriEchelon
Summary: Skittery and Specs in the attic after dark. Rated for good old fashioned newsboy on newsboy action. Slash. One shot. Skittery/Specs. Spittery


With one last cautious glance over his shoulder, Skittery stole out of the bunkroom and snuck up the stairs to the forgotten attic of the lodging house. Over the past few years he'd done this so many times he knew exactly which steps to skip over, to avoid the dreaded creak of the old wooden steps. He wasn't sure why he still came up here every night. It was risky, and he knew it. He also knew the emotional risk of not sneaking up to the attic every night was far greater, and those consequences terrified him more. He could deal with physical pain, but he couldn't take any more emotional pain. This was the moment he waited anxiously for every day. He only went through the motions of his daily life, so he could get to the cherished nights spent with the only person who mattered to him. The person he was forced to ignore during the day, so no one would suspect anything.

It was pure torture during the day, for both boys. To pass each other, and have to avoid eye contact, when all they wanted to do was embrace each other. To pretend like they didn't care, like the love they shared didn't exist. But the nights spent together made it all worth it in their eyes.

Skittery walked through the doorway to see Specs sitting cross legged on the floor, shivering ever so slightly from the chill in the air. A smile tugged at his lips as he crossed the room, taking his rightful place next to Specs on the floor. Specs shot him a grin of his own, scooting over in between his legs, and leaning back.

Skittery wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, chest against back, and resting his chin on the other boys shoulder. "I missed you," he whispered in Specs' ear. His breath tickled, and Specs felt a different type of shiver run up his spine, the cold all but forgotten.

Skittery let his hands wander, his long fingers playing in dangerous spots over Specs' hip bones, and the boy was unable to smother the moan that escaped his lips. Skittery flicked his tongue out, capturing the other boy's earlobe and gently nibbling, causing a familiar ache in both of their groins, as his hands continued farther south.

Unable to take the agonizing teasing any longer, Specs rotated, silently begging Skittery with his eyes, and groaning in satisfaction when the other boy leaned forward, tangling his hands in his hair and pressing their mouths together. The taste was one of stale cigarettes and whiskey, familiar, comforting, and arousing to him, as he returned the kiss with everything he had in him, allowing Skittery to lay him back onto the floor.

The floorboards below creaked, and both boys froze, heads snapping towards the door in worry. After a few tense second where everything was quiet once again, Skittery let a small laugh leave his lips, with Specs letting his own nervous chuckle come out as well, until once again their lips were pressed together.

Expertly, Skittery worked on the buttons running up and down Spec's shirt, pausing momentarily when Specs gave a warning. "Skittery," He murmured, eyes back on the door, "Maybe dis ain't such a good idea."

"It'll be fine," Skittery reassured him, gently turning the other boys face back to his, as he trailed kisses up and down his neck. "It always is. Youse worry too much."

Specs started to protest again, but his words turned into a gasp when he felt Skittery's hand snake down his trousers, and felt the other boy smirk against his lips. All coherent thoughts left his head, and he couldn't recall why he'd protested as he allowed Skittery to remove the last article of clothing he had on him.

Skittery's mouth worked its way down his chest, pausing only long enough to give Specs a heartbreaking grin, before he licked his lips and took the other boy in his mouth. Specs moaned a little too loudly, and Skittery reached up, shoving a hand over his mouth without breaking stride, used to the way things played out by now. Specs would worry, Skittery would make him forget his worry, and then Specs would forget where they were.

Leisurely, his mouth found its way back up the other boy's body, replacing his hand with his mouth once again, and Specs tugged impatiently at Skittery's clothing when he realized how vulnerable he was. Sitting up, Skittery quickly shed his pants, and long johns, before lying back down on top of the other boy.

Tenderly, he brushed Spec's hair out of his eyes, lowering his face towards the other boys and stopping centimeters away. Specs had his eyes shut tight, and a flush creeping up his cheeks.

Skittery suppressed a sigh of frustration, and raised himself back up on his arms. Skittery had always been the more secure of the two boys, never having any guilt or embarrassment over their time spent together. The only reason he kept quiet about it was because he knew they would be exiled if anyone found out. It wouldn't have bothered him, he'd always been happy on his own until he met Specs, but he knew it would hurt the other boy and he couldn't stand to see him in pain.

"Specs, open youse eyes. Look at me," He commanded quietly. Behind the glasses, Specs pried his eyelids apart, blinking up into Skittery's gaze. "Don't be ashamed. Not in front a me," Skittery said softly, once again lowering his face to the other boys.

Skittery felt the body below him finally relax and give in to the feeling, as the passion in the room thickened. Skittery urged Specs to flip over and slowly entered him, pausing to give Specs time to accommodate him.

Specs squeezed his eyes shut again, the familiar shame at their actions settling deep in the pit of his stomach. The only thing he noticed more than the guilt was the love he felt for the boy thrusting behind him. And somehow, that made the first emotion seep out of him as he relished the moment. Skittery's rugged, chewed off nails dug into his hips, and he gritted his teeth at the painful pleasure, and found himself moving backwards to meet the boy's thrusts.

Skittery removed his right hand from the other boy's waist, reaching around to encircle him and quickly bringing both of them to the sweet release they craved before he collapsed, out of breath on the floor. He reached over, pulling Specs back into his arms as they savored the aftershock together.

Specs idly played with the splattering of hair on the Skittery's chest, before placing a kiss on his sternum and reminding him, "I love you."

Skittery gave a bittersweet smile in return, placing his own lips to the top of Specs' head, opening his mouth to reply, only to hear the creak of the fifth attic step. Both boys sprang apart, hearts hammering, and yanking their clothes on in record time.

Jack opened the door to the attic to reveal two boys, completely clothed, sitting on opposite sides of the room, and smoking in silence. "Kloppman'll kill ya if he catches youse smokin' up 'ere," he commented, as he joined them, lighting up a cigarette of his own. Shaking out his match he asked around the cigarette dangling from his lips, "Youse two couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Skittery shook his head, "Nope. Didn't wanna wake no one so we's came up 'ere," The lie was so smooth Specs found himself close to believing it, and had to bite back a grin.

As Jack mumbled a reply in the background Skittery caught Specs' eyes, and the two boys exchanged a loving smile as Skittery mouthed back the words Specs had told him before they were interrupted.


End file.
